


and the arms of the ocean (are carrying me)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2nd POV - Loki, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Self-Destructs, Thor 2 Spoilers, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would take the stairs to the left,” you smile and you don’t know what you’ve just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the arms of the ocean (are carrying me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + The Machine's "Never Let Me Go"

-z-

 

“I would take the stairs to the left,” you smile and you don’t know what you’ve just done. 

The minutes pass and the fighting continues and then Thor is there and you see his anger and you just grin as you settle down into your book once more.

And as Thor leaves, moves with the flow of the fight, you feel his eyes on the back of your neck for the slightest moment.  But then he’s gone and you’re left alone as the last of the prisoners are wrangled back into their cells.

 

-x-

 

You see the guard coming up to your cell out of the corner of your eye – he’s shaking and there is a glimmer of wetness in his eyes.

“Prince Loki,” the guard says, still reverent despite everything, “I’m sorry – but Lady Frigga has been murdered.”

He tells you about the monster that snuck up the back way – about how he burned his way up to her rooms.

You nod once, stand – you start shaking and then your blood freezes and you throw your furniture away with a quick pulse of power.  Then you hide yourself away behind your magic – and that’s all the other prisoners see.

They don’t see how you fall to your knees, how you scream and cry and beg, how you scratch at your scalp and your face and at the tears that're flowing freely.  You throw everything you can – wrap your fingers around the table and chairs and you smash them against the walls and floor and bed until everything is splintered and broken apart.

And when you've finally exhausted yourself – you create your own Frigga.  She curls up next to you and she sings soft ballads of long ago battles and warrior princes and beautiful maidens; she strokes your hair and tells you not to worry about Thor, that he’ll always love you and he’ll always forgive you.

“But will he forgive me for this?” you ask your illusion.

“I don’t know, my son,” not!Frigga answers and she stops petting your hair and she looks down at you sadly.

And then you rip your hand through her face and she dissolves away to your screams. 

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
